


Littlest One

by smilenlaugh96



Series: Altean!Lance AU [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: AU, Altean Lance (Voltron), F/F, F/M, Fluff, Gen, altean!lance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-22
Updated: 2017-03-22
Packaged: 2018-10-09 03:39:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10403019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smilenlaugh96/pseuds/smilenlaugh96
Summary: The welcoming of a little one





	

A tall, white haired man paced back and forth down a long hallway. This was a moment he had been long awaiting. Suddenly he felt a tug at the bottom of his cape. He turned down to look at what was the cause of this pull. Looking down, he saw his oldest child as beautiful as the day he had first met her. 

“Father, how much longer?” Asked the little one.

“I’m not sure, darling.”

Suddenly a man darted out of a room and began running towards the two.

“SIRE! Congratulations!” 

This set the two off running towards the room the man had just come from. They burst the door open and froze upon the sight. Upon the bed was a ginger haired man holding a little bundle with wisps of brown hair. The bundle was wrapped up in the royal house colors, white and an icy blue. The ginger haired man motioned with his body for the two to come over. The taller man walked over and sat on one side of the shorter man while the child sat on the other side.

“You did wonderful love. What’s our littlest called?” Alfor asked while stroking Coran’s hair. 

“Our littlest is called Lance.”

“A wonderful name for our littlest.”

“Can I hold him papa?!?” Exclaimed the two’s oldest, Allura. 

“Of course darling! As long as you’re sitting down on my lap so I can hold him as well.” 

Allura quickly moved to sit into her papa’s lap without jostling Lance and eagerly held out her hands to hold her little brother. Coran adjusted to have it so that Allura was holding Lance as well. 

“He’s so small!”

“He’ll grow bigger darling and eventually he’ll be big enough for him to play with you.” 

Coran leaned into Alfor, who adjusted himself to be sitting with his legs out on the bed, cuddling with the three loves of his life, the four making the picture of a lifetime.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to DizzyBunnies for being a lovely person and helping me out with this and being a beta :)


End file.
